Fresh Fruit
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Pascal joins his friends the red-haired girls on a fruit eating spree, which has the five of them involved with color changing, cherry pit spitting and large amounts of fun. God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tangled, but I do have my fair share of Tangled merchandise. Now, my jaw dropped to the floor and I was completely unflattered that Pascal only has twenty-three stories of him as one of the main characters. Poor Pascal, *gives plush Pascal a belly rub* Here's one for him! And the cute red-haired girls, because they don't have their own character category. **

Pascal spent nearly every living moment with Rapunzel, unless of course she was with Eugene. When they decided to talk to each other like he wasn't even around, he'd usually squeak and run out of the room. Even though he is a chameleon, he had his limits. When found in this predicament during the day, he'd scurry and sneak around the castle until he came upon an open window, where he'd snicker smugly and crawl out of. He'd race out of the castle area and into the heart of the village. Around the corner, nearest to the prison, was the Captain's house.

Now, the Captain was not on good terms with either the ex-thief or the chameleon, so Pascal waited until he was sure that the Captain was out of his house before Pascal crawled through a little mouse hole under the house. The mouse hole led to a little bedroom in the loft of the cozy house, and here, he'd usually find his friends, the little red-haired girls.

There was Lauren, the oldest, sensible and motherly at the age of nine. She was the leader of the girls, bearing her one long plait, and was usually the one who held Pascal protectively from the grubby hands of her little sisters.

Laura was next, age seven, with her bright hair twisted into two ram horns. They each stuck out of the side of her head, making her hair stand up. She was the one who was the most tomboyish, but it as she who talked to Pascal in baby talk.

There was Lucy with her two soft braids tied up with green hair things, and she had a jack-'o-lantern look for she was losing teeth at a rapid pace at the age of six. She was the sweet one who wouldn't stand for the teasing of anyone.

All the older girls were usually the ones to find Pascal, but this particular time it was little Lydia who found him. Her older sisters had each made her a fiery red braid on the top of her head, but she being the determined five-year-old, she had braided two more on the back of her head. Smiling and satisfied, she turned to the mouse hole and saw Pascal wave at her cheerfully.

"Oh, hwello, Pascal!" she smiled. She got down on her knees and stooped down with her hands forming a bowl. Pascal eagerly crawled into her hands and onto her shoulder. He gave her a snuggle on her neck and she giggled ticklishly and squealed, "Pascal, stop, that twinkles!"

A smile on her face grew as she asked him curiously, "Did the pwincess and Mistor Fitzherbert kwiss again?" Pascal instantly turned pink and gagged in response. Lydia giggled at him and pointed to her mouth. Pascal watched her curiously as she told him, "I wost a twooth." Pascal noticed a little space gone between her four littlest teeth and clapped enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Pascal. Do you wanna go to da fruit stand again with my sistors?" Lydia asked him. Pascal instantly nodded. The four girls were very generous when it came to fruit.

"Okey-doke." She quickly ran across the loft and rushed down the ladder to the tiny second floor. She scaled down the rest of the staircase to the bottom floor and jumped the last two steps, making a small _thud _on the tiled floor. She had a hand around Pascal the whole time, for which he was grateful. Lydia skipped into the next room which was the dining room connected to the cozy living room.

Lauren, Laura and Lucy were sitting on the intricately carved chairs to the dining room table, and Mrs. Captain was busy knitting in her rocking chair by the fireplace. Lauren was biting the end of her pencil, trying to do her numbers, and Laura and Lucy were practicing writing their names. Lydia had managed to escape school until the next year, so she was free to do what she pleased.

She skipped to the table and peered over the edge at Lauren. The girl was paying more attention to her work than to her little sister and reptile friend at the moment, causing the impatient Lydia to hiss. Lauren looked up with an annoyed face at her. Lydia grinned and plucked Pascal off of her shoulder and raised him above her head for her to see. Lauren grinned and waved at Pascal who waved back, and the older girl closed her workbook. She clambered out of her chair and crossed the room to her mother.

"Mama, can we take Pascal to the fruit stand today?" Mrs. Captain looked at her oldest daughter and then at the table, where the two middle girls had gathered around Lydia and Pascal. She smiled and bent down to her knitting and replied, "Alright, dear. There's a coin in the bag in the cookie jar. Be back for lunch."

Lauren smiled at her mother and said brightly as she ran into the kitchen, "Thank you, Mama!"

"Shoes on, eweryone!" Laura yelled. Since the house itself was warm and cozy, the girls walked around in their tight knit stockings instead of their brown shoes. Lauren came back with a coin in her hand and the four nearly knocked each other over when they scrambled to the front door where their shoes were lined up.

Once they were on, the four waved goodbye to their mother, and Pascal in tow, skipped out the front door. Lauren held her arms out to block her sisters from moving and searched the streets. Satisfied that there were no carriages or horses, she let them through and they started to laugh and giggle as they ran down the street. The warm sun tickled Pascal's back as he laughed along with them on the way to the fruit seller.

At the fruit stall, Lauren ordered a small assortment of sparkling fruits. The other girls found themselves a seat on Corona's grand fountain by the time Lauren came back with a napkin full of fruit. She dramatically placed the napkin on the fountain and unfolded the four corners. The other three girls gasped and Pascal's mouth watered. In the napkin there was a small slice of cantaloupe, a few cherries, a pear, some figs and strawberries.

"Now," Lauren announced as she took Pascal from Lydia into her hands, "which one would you like first?"

Pascal eyed the lot with greedy eyes and pointed to the strawberries.

"Okay, strawbewwy first," Lucy smiled. She picked out a large one and plucked off the leaf. She held it out in mid-air and squealed when Pascal snatched it with his long magenta tongue. The sisters watched eagerly as he chewed and turned into a bright red.

Laura aquired a queer look on her face when he did that and said to Lauren, "Why is he turning red?"

"Because a strawberry IS red, Laura," Lauren explained, a little annoyed that her little sister didn't know that.

"But isn't a strawberry also white?" Laura wondered.

"No it isn't!" Lauren snapped.

"Yes it is!" Lucy exclaimed. The two oldest turned to see Lucy pointing to the strawberry that Lydia had taken a bite out of. Strawberry juice dripped down the guilty girl's chin as Lucy said, "See!"

Pascal swallowed and watched along with the two oldest as Lauren said sheepishly, "Oh, I guess it is."

"But if it's red AND white, what color should he turn?" Laura wondered. The four girls thought about that for a moment before Lydia, who had eaten the rest of the strawberry, yelled, "Give him the melon!"

"How about some cantaloupe, Pascal?" Lauren asked him. Pascal smiled. That was one of the reasons he liked the sisters, they wanted his opinion on things. He nodded eagerly, a bit of melon sounded good right about now.

Laura was about to hold out the cantaloupe when Lauren squealed, "Wait! The melon is orange, but the rind is tan and green."

"You're right," Laura exclaimed. The ram-horn-braided girl started to examine the melon, to Pascal's slight annoyance. He was hungry NOW.

He growled softly when Lucy started to sniff the melon. The little girl put her hands on her hips and declared, "But he only eats the orange part, so he should only turn orange."

The four little girls instantly agreed, to Pascal's relief. Laura held out a chunk of melon and he snapped it up. With his little teeth, he was able to pry the juicy fruit off of the rind. He chewed up the fruit and swallowed and then spat out the rind. The rind skidded across the stone street, causing the girls to giggle and squeal as they ran away from it.

"Okay, now for a cherry," Lauren smiled. Pascal grinned excitedly as Laura took off the stem and held out the cherry. He instantly started to move the whole thing around in his mouth, chewing carefully around the pit.

The girls watched him excitedly and Lydia exclaimed, "I can do that!" She picked out a cherry and put it into her mouth and started to eat away at the fruit. Lucy and Laura instantly joined in, and Lauren, who's hands were full of Pascal, yelled at them, "Hey, get me one!"

"Okay," Lucy said slowly as she bounced toward her sister with a cherry, "open wide." Lucy thereon deposited the fruit into Lauren's mouth, and the five of them stood around for a moment, chewing thoughtfully at the fruit. Lucy and Lydia moved theirs around their mouths like a marble and Lauren, usually the one who wanted examples to be set, said with her mouth full, "Don't do that, you'll choke!"

"I have an idea," Laura volunteered. She motioned with her hands for her sisters to back away, and she screwed her face up and spat out her cherry pit. The girls and chameleon watched the pit shoot across the ground until it landed with a soft thud. Laura folded her arms smugly while her little sisters watched excitedly, and they squealed, "We want to do it too!"

Lauren had been watching, slightly disgusted by her little sister, and brought Pascal to her face and asked him, "Should we?" Pascal shrugged and smiled with his teeth, showing the pink stains on his pearly whites. How he, a chameleon, kept his teeth white was beyond Lauren.

"Okay," she said. She placed Pascal on her shoulder and joined her sisters. Lucy screwed her face up and spat her cherry pit out. Her pit landed within a couple of feet from the group. Lydia and Lucy squealed with glee and Laura smiled, "Okay, so far, I'm winning. Next is Lauren."

Lauren rolled her eyes and wrestled the pit into the right position with her tongue and spewed it out. Pascal watched, wide-eyed, as it flew pass Lucy's cherry pit and landed a few inches beyond Laura's.

"YAY!" Lydia squealed. Laura folded her arms and sighed. "Yeah, sure, she's winning," she mumbled.

Lauren bumped Pascal with her shoulder and whispered, "Your turn." Pascal gulped, not so much that he swallowed his pit, and he got into position. He turned dark pink like the cherry and exhaled. He drew back and spat out the cherry pit, which only landed a few inches away. Although it was a very good attempt from the chameleon, the girls were still beating him. Lauren smiled and turned to Pascal who smiled back at her and held up his paw for a high five. She gently hit his hand in return, and they watched Lydia roll her up her already short sleeves. She stepped into position with Lucy right next to her cheering, "You can do it, Lydia!"

Lydia nodded and she drew her head back. A small silence came about as the three older girls and Pascal looked from each other to the smallest girl. Lauren was about to tell her to spit when Lydia snapped her head forward, her cherry pit flying through the air. They all watched as it passed them all, even Lauren's. When it finally landed, Laura, Lucy and Lauren pounced on Lydia, and clapping excitedly. Lydia squealed as the girls eagerly cheered and Pascal chirped congratulations.

"So, Pascal," Lucy finally said when the ruckus calmed, "want another chewwy?"

"There's no more, Lydia finished them," Lauren laughed. The three oldest looked at the accused winner, who giggled.

"Okay, how about a pear?"

"He can't just eat a whole pear," Lauren pointed out matter-of-factly. The girls started to argue about who would go to the house to retrieve a knife, that it couldn't be Lucy or Lydia, they were too young to go alone and carry a knife back, and the two oldest argued most loudly.

Pascal shrank back on Lauren's shoulder when the two sisters went nose-to-nose, and he crawled off of her arm. He made his way to the fountain's edge, which made a very good seat, and sat next to the napkin. He sat and drummed his fingers on the stone impatiently as he waited for the two sisters who were fighting and the two wide-eyed sisters who were watching to please give him some more fruit.

His little tummy growled and he placed a hand over it. He glanced at the fruit and sneakily snatched a strawberry. Since the girls weren't watching, he was able to eat his strawberry and not have change colors all the time. He successfully tucked away his strawberry and went on a eating spree.

"You go get the knife! Mommy doesn't like me to carry the knife!" Laura butted her head at Lauren.

"YOU go get it! I have to keep an eye on Lucy and Lydia!" Lauren retorted.

"Um, guys?" Lucy asked her sisters timidly.

"WHAT?" they both shrieked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips. "You don't need a knife, he ATE all da fruit!" The two older turned to the fountain where Pascal was busy munching the last bit of the argument-inducing pear. Lydia and Lucy snickered as Laura and Lauren reddened and apologized to each other.

Pascal burped and turned to what remained. All that was left was five figs. He groaned when he realized that his stomach was too full to eat five more figs. Lydia turned to him and asked soothingly, "What is it, Pascal?" He was able to relay to the five-year-old that he was full, and she patted his back understandingly.

"Guys, he says he's too fwull," Lydia told her sisters. "That means we should each take one." Pascal smiled when each girl took a fig and nibbled on it until it was all gone. Lauren then gently held out her hands for Pascal, and he crawled into them gratefully. Lucy smiled and held out the fig. He thought, 'What the heck!' and he snatched the fig.

"What color should he turn into? Pink? Yellow? Purple?" Lucy asked, concerned. Lauren and Laura looked at each other, each wondering what he would turn into.

Pascal thought in confusion for a moment and dragged out the chewing of his fruit. Lydia then stood up from where she had been sitting and ran to Pascal. She eagerly whispered something inaudible to her sisters into his ear, and he answered with a chirp. She shrank back and held in her giggles as Pascal inhaled and turned color. He had a puce colored body and head and legs and tail, but he was also striped with bits of yellow and purple. He smiled broadly as the girls squealed with delight and clapped at his accomplishment.

"That was beautiful, Pascal!" Lauren laughed. Pascal then managed to balance himself on his two back legs and he bowed dramatically. The girls, after being such an adoring crowd, decided to gather everything up and return him home. He welcomed this idea gladly.

When he had gotten back into his bed and had crawled under the cover, Rapunzel came bursting into his room, extremely hyper, for she had just had her dancing lessons. She skipped over to his bed and squealed, "Where were you, Pascal?" When he didn't answer, she carefully pulled back his covers and hid a laugh. He had turned all the colors he could turn into, making him a rainbow chameleon.

"Should I want to know?" Rapunzel laughed. Pascal rolled his eyes at her and pulled the covers back over his head. Rapunzel smiled and proceeded to leave the room, shutting the door behind her. Pascal sighed in relief when he realized that he would get some rest, but his hopes were dashed when Rapunzel peeked her head back in and yelled, "It's time for lunch, Pascal!"

**Cutieness. The red-haired girls need their own category! Darn you, FanFiction! I hope you liked, and please check out my other stories!**


End file.
